


Nobody but You

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, mentions of self harm, spoilers for s06e03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*spoilers for S06E03*</p><p>Daryl didn't know what he liked or wanted until the moment he noticed he had someone he was afraid to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody but You

He didn't even know what he liked. Men or women. Really, it didn't matter at all. He just belonged to someone. He was nobody, nothing.

"You okay?" Rick's voice was gravelly, but his tone was carefully controlled despite how heavy his breathing was. Without opening his eyes Daryl lifted his chin slightly as if to show off the flushed skin of his neck, nodding clumsily. "Yeah… go 'head."

The poor mattress squeaked under their bodies, Rick's knees pushing the hunter's thighs up and apart with a tad of force, putting his erection and balls and well-fingered hole on full exposure. It didn't bring him a sense of shame or embarrassment. He just hoped that Rick couldn't make out the thin, short lines on the fronts of his thighs; he'd quit pushing the edge of a razor into the flesh there when one of the guys scolded and said that was a big turn-off.

Daryl was just too used to being unable to take control of anything, including his own life, and truly didn't care what Rick's motivation was. It didn't matter whether Daryl liked it or not. They had kissed and rubbed each other in their underwear for quick relief. Now that his wife was gone, it was quite natural that he would need something more than a hand or mouth to release the stress he was carrying.

Daryl could do this, so he was doing it, simple as hell. No need to worry about the risk of pregnancy or care and comfort ladies would require. He didn't know the reason he had chosen him, but guessed it was because he was convenient or just because Rick knew Daryl wouldn't snap at him and shove him away, not when he was aware it was what needed to be done. He was just going to go along with it, like always.

Hands under his knees, spreading him, baring him in the darkness of the night. The air was chilling, in marked contrast to the heat radiating from Rick's body. It was really stupid of him but the second the head of the hard, lubed cock pressed against the rim of his hole, Daryl was reminded that he hadn't done this for a while. Lifting one arm above his head, he gripped the frame of the bunk to brace for what was coming. Eyes squeezed shut, breath ragged as Rick pushed in slowly, groaning. There was a slight burning sensation, sweet pain making Daryl sigh quietly, a small frown of concentration between his brows.

Rick plunged further until his entire shaft buried inside him, exhaled, then began to move. The mattress creaked, Daryl's grip tightening on the frame as the other thrust in and out of him, panting, sweat dripping off Rick's face onto the shirt-clad chest beneath him. He kept a slow pace, making the hunter let out a moan carelessly, and the way he hummed in response sent a shiver through Daryl. He felt the pleasure building up, warmth pooling in his stomach. He stroked himself with his free hand, gasping without thinking much. "Harder."

Rick's fingers caressed his face, brushing his damp hair away gently. "You want it harder?"

Daryl's eyes flew open, confused. He found the other man staring down at him, those beautiful blues of his eyes glistening with something Daryl couldn't place.

 _Do I want it harder?_ He pondered in the haze of pleasure. He didn't know what he wanted. No one had asked him that. But yeah, maybe he wanted it harder. Wanted it deeper, faster, more so that he could come. That was all about this.

Daryl averted his eyes, chewing on his lip. He could feel Rick pulsing inside of him steadily, hot and oh so full, his gaze boring into him, waiting for his answer. The tenderness and patience he had for him clenched Daryl's heart painfully for unknown reasons.

"Yes," his voice came out breathless, just above a whisper. He spread his legs even wider and gripped the frame above his head with both hands, putting his whole body on display in the way he had learned from experience.

It seemed to work. Soon Rick put his hands on either side of the other's hips to hold him in place and rammed his cock into him, so hard and fast that Daryl almost screamed. He shut his mouth tight but a soft whimper escaped his lips as Rick pulled out, only the tip of his cock remaining inside. Then it slid back into him, the force of Rick's movement making his wet cock bounce up against his stomach, a dribble of precome spattering over his shirt. Daryl's mouth parted, face going slack with bliss.

Rick's hips pumped sharp and quick, balls slapping against Daryl's ass cheeks, their bodies on fire, their breathing harsh. When Rick began hitting the spot inside him with each thrust, there was no way for Daryl to keep high pitched whines from leaving him, his back arching off the mattress. Climax was imminent now and one more slam against his prostate pushed him over the edge. A broken cry ripped from his throat as white come shot from his cock onto his stomach and chest without being touched.

Feeling overwhelmed, Daryl buried his face into his own arm, all sweaty and flushed. As he rode out the orgasm, his body clenched tight around the stiff cock Rick kept ramming in and out of him, and it didn't take long before it impossibly swelled and hardened inside him, a deep throaty groan tearing itself from the man above him. Rick managed to pull himself out of him before spurting jet after jet of sperm over his ass, and his body crashed down on top of the other's. Daryl hadn't been the only one to have had no sex for a while, after all.

They didn't talk much after that like always. Rick said nothing while Daryl shrugged off his dirty shirt to wipe off the cum, didn't force him to say something either, which relieved him somehow. They had a short conversation about the next supply run before Rick retreated from the hunter's cell. The privacy curtain fell back into place, the silence of the night reigning again. When Daryl lay back on the bunk, the mattress still felt warm, smelling of sweat and sex and Rick. He curled up in his blanket, inhaling and exhaling deeply until exhaustion took over and sleep claimed him. The last thing on his mind before he drifted into a deep sleep was Rick's eyes staring into him and hand cupping his cheek, a gesture of affection.

Daryl thought he belonged to Rick now. Just like he used to be somebody's. It was how he was, being used and abandoned in the end, whether he liked it or not. Being treated like that didn't hurt him anymore. Thing was, he didn't cling to anyone, no desire to have someone special so that no one could hurt him. It was his own way of defending himself.

So he just did what he was supposed to do, hunting game, killing walkers, mending fences, dandling Lil Asskicker, giving a head to Rick and getting laid. He knew that he would eventually be kicked away, so he never refused to comply with a requirement of Rick, wasting no time to open his mouth or pull his pants down.

But it didn't happen. The world didn't let him wait until Rick would get sick of and abandon him. The prison fell, they all were separated, and Daryl broke down for the first time in a long time.

"You ain't never gonna see 'em again! Rick..."

The name fell from his lips without him realizing it, and that was when he finally faced the fact that he now had someone he was afraid to lose other than his late brother. Someone he had fallen for long before he even knew it. _Rick._

Daryl remembered those hands, wrinkles on the edge of his eyes, curls of his dark hair, hips hugged by the gun belt, beard scratching his skin. The way the man had stared at him, touched him, kissed him. How he had made him feel wanted and needed. Warmth he had given him. His tenderness and patience. Fingers entangled with his.

He had never imagined he wouldー _could_ ーmiss someone this much. He would never see Rick again, he knew that, and god, he could feel his heart shattering into pieces. It actually pained. Unmanageable. He doubled over, breathing heavily, hands gripping his shirt tightly. Hurt and regret were so strong. He just wanted to touch him again. Wanted to be touched by him. No need for words. Rick would understand him just by the touch. He would have.

* * *

"Rick?"

He heard the sound of scuffling over the walkie-talkie and halted his motorbike, focusing his full attention on whatever sound came from it. But nothing was delivered to his ears.

"Rick!" His voice sounded desperate, croaked with emotions. There was no answer. His chest tightened with fear, and he knew that feeling now. Releasing his death grip on the device, Daryl slumped over the handlebars, head hung low, shoulders hunched. His hands were shaking around the bars. This wasn't the first time but thinking about the possibility of losing the man never failed to scare the shit out of him. He knew what to be done for his people and the community, he had chosen to do it himself. And Rick had, too. Rick was fighting to protect his family, he had been and would be. Rick is fighting, Daryl told himself, and I'm gonna see him again no matter what.

The urge to turn around and go find Rick was overpowering, but he had to keep moving forward. He would continue his fight, too, until he would see his man again. Because Daryl wasn't who he used to be anymore, the pitiful child who didn't know what he liked or wanted.


End file.
